


Prize-winning Tomatoes

by moosefrog



Series: The Pokémon/Hobbit Mashup Nobody Asked For [3]
Category: Pokemon GO, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: You do not get prize-winning tomatoes by being soft on bulbasaurs!





	Prize-winning Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> [Blither blather about hobbits and pokémon](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/163147162234/prizewinners-you-do-not-get-prize-winning) on my tumblr as usual!


End file.
